


Fireworks and Resolutions

by MissKita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKita/pseuds/MissKita
Summary: Gladiolus only wants one person to be his New Year's kiss: Ignis Scientia.





	Fireworks and Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone.
> 
> Note: The new year they're celebrating is the one that leads into the events of FFXV. So...yeah. HAPPY READING!

 

 

> **Amicitia Manor —  11: 15 p.m. —  New Year’s Eve**

Gladio’s New Year’s Eve party was in full swing. At least 50 of his favorite people were in attendance, all of them drinking, laughing, lounging, eating, or dancing in the barely used party room of Amicitia Manor.

Prompto was on the hunt for a woman willing to kiss him. Currently, he was struggling through conversation with Crowe Altius, and the pretty Glaive was humoring him. _He’s barking up the wrong tree,_ Gladio thought as he watched the gunslinger’s terrible attempts at flirting.

His little sister Iris was shamelessly gawking at Noctis near the snack bar, and the young prince didn’t seem to notice as he piled junk food on a plate. He’d mind that his sister was hitting on his charge, but as far as he was concerned, Noctis was babysitting. He’d let the girl dream.

Gladio had wanted Clarus to take Iris with him, but the man refused to let Iris have her own party and he also refused to let her tag along to his gathering of old, drunk people. He likely didn’t want the girl to witness her father and King Regis getting shit-faced.

As long as Iris stayed out of the way, he was fine.

See, Gladio had a plan. It was the only night of the year he’d have a chance to smoothly kiss Ignis without the fear of rejection. If Ignis went for it, then he’d have a great story to tell everyone about how they became boyfriends. If he didn’t, Gladio would play it off as tradition and nobody’s feelings would be stomped on.

At present, his target was politely chatting with Gladio’s good friend Sania Yeagre who was wearing a simple black cocktail dress with her kinky curly hair drawn up into a braided updo. He was used to the elusive, world-renowned young scientist wearing outfits more suited to field work, so he’d actually had to do a double take when she showed up at the door looking like _that_.

Gladio, who was perched at the wine bar, picked up his glass while watching Ignis chat. The royal advisor had discovered his own sense of style a couple years ago, and it often involved purple. Ignis was wearing a tailored silk purple dress shirt that clung to his pecs in a way that made Gladio’s mouth water. In addition to fashionable black gloves, he was wearing perfectly tailored black pants that showed off that round little ass of his.

Damn it, he’d worship that ass if he had the chance.

Staring way too hard, Gladio completely missed his mouth when trying to take a sip of wine; the liquid dribbled down his chin and onto his black silk shirt.

Well. Damn.

He really needed to get a grip.

As he busied himself with drying his shirt and face, he spotted Ignis break his conversation with Sania and disappear from the room entirely.

Being the lovesick dork that he was, Gladio downed the rest of his wine and followed. He figured there were only two places Ignis would need to go in the manor tonight: bathroom or kitchen.

He took his chances on the kitchen first because it would be creepy if he hovered outside of a bathroom door waiting for Ignis to finish relieving himself.

Thankfully, Gladio found Ignis in the kitchen. It was being used as a staging area with extra food and drinks set up by the staff before they all retired for their two-day break. Ignis didn’t see him; the man was leaning against a counter eating from a tray of petit fours.

Gladio propped himself on the door frame and crossed his ankles for maximum effect. He undid three buttons on his shirt to expose maximum chest and flexed. Because why wouldn’t he? “What have we here? A cake thief?”

Ignis, not bothering to stop popping yet another petit four into his mouth, looked up from the tray and gave Gladio a small smirk. He didn’t even have the decency to look contrite. “It is hardly theft if everything is for the guests. I am a guest.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Gladio shrugged. He grabbed a chocolate petit four for himself and stood next to Ignis. “Why are you back here anyway?”

“The sheer amount of conversation and socialization is _exhausting_ ,” Ignis said with a dramatic sigh. He pulled another tiny cake from the tray and started nibbling on it. “I came here to get some peace for a few minutes.”

“Ahh yeah, and the kitchen is your haven,” Gladio said. “Want me to leave you alone?”

Ignis shook his head. The man’s green eyes traveled from Gladio’s face down to his partially exposed chest. “Did you lose some buttons?”

“Uh...nah. Just wanted to show off.”

Ignis rolled his eyes but Gladio noticed that he didn’t pull his gaze away for several more seconds. Then he focused on his tiny cake. “You don’t have to leave. I need to get better at this anyway.”

“At what?”

“Socializing with others for the sake of socializing. There’s no script to follow here at a _party_ _with my peers_. If this was an official party, I would be able to use my charm and training to say empty, beautiful things to powerful people, but there’s no structure here. Ridiculous coming from the prince’s royal advisor, but small talk is positively draining.”

Gladio nodded, listening intently. He’d seen Ignis blossom from someone extremely shy and quiet who only could function within his prescribed social circle to the man he is today. Confident, serious, aloof, and polite was how strangers would describe Ignis. Still, he knew this much socializing could take a lot out of his heavily introverted friend.  “I know, Iggy. We can stay back here as long as you want. Or at least until the countdown starts. Don’t eat all the cake, though.”

Ignis nudged Gladio and laughed softly. “I will eat my weight in these tiny cakes and you’ll do nothing about it.”

Gladio chuckled and slid his arm around Ignis’ shoulder, drawing him in closer. He caught a sweet whiff of Ignis’ cologne. His friend didn’t pull away; he rested his head on Gladio’s massive shoulder. This was simply how it was between them. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when Ignis, who barely let anyone touch him outside of a handshake or a friendly fist-bump, let Gladio show physical affection toward him without turning into an Ignis-shaped statue.

“They are pretty good, huh? Not as good as your stuff, but pretty good.”

“Oh thank you. I think I could improve upon this recipe and give it my own spin. They are quite delicious.”

Ignis slid his own arm around Gladio’s’ waist and it sent a zing of pleasure straight through to his groin. It was a rare thing for Ignis to return the  physical affection that Gladio so freely gave out, so whenever he did, it affected Gladio in ways he couldn’t quite control. He wanted nothing more than to pin Ignis to this damn countertop and kiss the icing from his lips.

A fantasy blossomed in his mind before he could stop it. They’d kiss passionately against the counter. Gladio would pick Ignis up and sit him on top of the counter then unzip the advisor’s pants, pull him free and take his girth into his mouth —

“Almost midnight,” Ignis said breaking Gladio’s horrible train of thought.

“Uh. Right.” He took another cake from the tray and popped it in his mouth. “You excited?”

“Ahh yes. The beginning of a new chapter. I’m sure our year will be full of change, at least for the kingdom if His Highness’ engagement to Lady Lunafreya holds.”

Gladio shrugged and gave Ignis a good look while the man wasn’t paying attention. Admittedly, he was still thinking about getting a taste test from Ignis, but he was trying his best not to.  “Think Noct’s ready?”

“He will be, when the time comes,” Ignis said. Despite his friend’s buzzed state, he spoke with that level of conviction that always stirred something in Gladio.

“What about you?”

“What about me? I’m not betrothed.”

“What about the new year? What are your hopes, dreams, goals, desires? Any resolutions?”

“I don’t see the point.” He adjusted his glasses with his free hand. “All of my goals are in progress. A mere change in calendar means naught to me.”

“I got one for ya.”

Ignis looked at him with a curious arch to his brow. They were close enough that Gladio could make out every little freckle. He grinned. “Pray tell? And I swear if you say less coffee…”

“Damn it. That’s exactly what I was gonna say.”

Ignis huffed. “We’re no longer friends.”

Gladio couldn’t help it. He booped Ignis on the nose with his index finger. “I think we are.”

“Are you _trying_ to make me murder you?” Ignis laughed in shock. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Ehhhhh maybe a wee little.”

“A _wee little_? Astrals, Gladio,” Ignis tittered. “We best get upstairs. I sense it is nearly time for the fireworks and the countdown.”

 _And me kissing you_ , Gladio thought. They took two trays of petit fours upstairs with them.

People were already heading for the balconies. Gladio and Ignis put down the trays and went onto the chilly balcony as well. It was large enough to fit a lot of people easily. Those who couldn’t fit on this one had plenty to choose from around the manor.

Gladio, desperate not to lose Ignis in the crowd, took his hand and eased them through giddy, drunk guests until they were at the front of the pack with a great view.  The city of Insomnia was buried in snow. The Citadel stood tall and proud in the distance and the city glittered around them.

To his luck, they wound up in a secluded corner of the balcony, nestled between a pillar and a big plant. There would be no one to witness his embarrassment if this didn’t work out the way he wanted.

Gladio released Ignis’ hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Ignis smiled at him, showing teeth and squinting his eyes in one of those genuine smiles that made Gladio’s heart flutter. There was a slight flush in his cheeks.

Gladio returned the smile, feeling himself blush. He looked away and scanned the rest of the crowd as people filtered onto the balcony. He spotted Iris standing extremely close to Noctis. Prompto was cozying up to a woman in a tiny dress.

_Good luck, kid._

“40 seconds!” Someone shouted in the crowd.

Gladio swallowed his nerves and drew Ignis closer to his side. It was cold out there, and the warmth was nice to have, especially when it came from the object of his affections. He really wished he’d remembered to button his shirt back up.

As if Ignis could read his mind, he turned to face Gladio. “You’re going to catch a cold like this.”

“I’m fine. An Amicitia doesn’t need buttons, Iggy.”

“Hush,” Ignis said in that bossy but loving tone he often got with Noctis. Gladio didn’t say another word; he watched while the man’s nimble, gloved fingers worked his shirt.

He finished buttoning him up, adjusted his collar and gave his chest a pat. He winked at him, palm still flat and warm over Gladio’s heart. “Your immune system thanks me.”

_Fuck it. I’m definitely kissing him tonight._

“15 seconds!” The person shouted to the crowd.

Ignis resumed his original position at Gladio’s side, standing close to him, nestled in the crook of Gladio’s arm.

The chant started.

“10…..9…..8…..7…..”

Energy and excitement charged the crowd. Gladio steadied his nerves. He was gonna do it. He was an Amicitia, damn it. Couldn’t punk out now.

“6…..5…..4…..3…..2….”

Fireworks burst into the air, pouring color across the cloudy black sky. Cheers erupted around them. Couples and strangers alike kissed or hugged. Iris got a surprising kiss on the forehead from Noctis. Prompto was dragged into the stranger’s arms for a chaste hug.

Gladio went for it.

He drew Ignis to him, cupped the back of his head and pressed his lips to his in a kiss. Time slowed. Ignis stiffened in his arms. He didn’t kiss back for what felt like eternity. Ignis relaxed, if only a fraction, and his lips pressed against Gladio’s in reply.

Face hot and heart rushing, Gladio broke the kiss. Red-faced, Ignis looked up at him with an unreadable expression. He adjusted his glasses, and put a hand to his mouth. Between the explosions in the sky, Ignis spoke. “Well, that was…”

“Yeah?”

“Unnecessary.”

_Well, fuck. Kill me now, Ramuh._

Gladio laughed, and it came out a little shrill. “Yeah! Tradition, y’know? Didn’t wanna leave ya hanging.” He punched Ignis on the shoulder lightly.

“Thank you for your service,” Ignis said. He nodded, crossing his arms and turning away from Gladio to focus on the fireworks.

Gladio stared at him for a moment, watching as the bright lights of the fireworks reflected on Ignis’ face. He wanted to say something, anything to make this suck a lot less. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Ignis to do, especially in front of all of these people.

Iggy had kissed him back, but he couldn’t push the issue. Not here. Not right now.

“Hey, sorry if that was over the line, man.”

“No, it’s fine,” Ignis said, determinedly not looking at him. His jaw was clenched and tension radiated from his stance. “It could’ve been much worse.”

 

 

 

> **Amicitia Manor —  4:00 a.m. —  New Year's Day**

Ignis stared up at the ceiling of his guest bedroom. Now that the copious amount of alcohol he'd consumed was mostly out of his system, he was unable to go back into a blissful sleep.

Gladio had kissed him.

Of all of the beautiful women at the party last night who would've happily had the Prince's Shield be their first kiss of the new year, Gladio chose Ignis.

Perhaps it was out of pity. The man _did_ say that he didn't want Ignis to be left out. He knew Ignis wouldn’t have participated otherwise. Yes, Ignis had been kissed before, but it was when he was twelve and the other party was using him as a practice dummy.

How selfless of Gladio. Ignis would be offended. Hell, he should because he could easily get someone to kiss him if he wished. Sania would have been a perfectly decent option and there would have been no expectations or strings attached on either of their parts. Who better to share the first kiss of the year with than a brilliant scientist?

Who was he kidding? Gladiolus Always-Half-Naked Amicitia was the only one he wanted to kiss him in any shape or form.

He just hadn't _expected_ it. Not tonight and definitely not in front of 50 highly intoxicated members of Insomnia society.

How should he play this? Pretend that he didn't remember? Gladio didn't seem to care about the implications of the kiss. It was a pointless tradition that some people took too seriously. Gladio was an amorous man who easily and freely gave affection. Sometimes Ignis envied that about him. Besides, Ignis had been standing right there next to him when the clock struck twelve.

He was simply a mouth of convenience.

And that's what frustrated the young advisor so much. He now has a taste of the man he had always admired in a way that was increasingly not platonic.

Their friendship was solid. Dare he say pure. Built on years of service to the crown, shared duty and understanding, and simply _liking_ one another as people. There was no one else from work Ignis would happily spend all of his free time with. They never argued about anything major and apologies were swift. They had so many common interests and were always open to new things. Gladio had helped him come out of his shell. But their friendship had evolved and now existed in a strange grey area that neither of them addressed.

Gladio wasn't a stupid man by any stretch of the imagination. He was a people person. He often knew what Ignis was thinking before Ignis knew himself. Surely he noticed. Something had shifted between them. Ignis tried to keep his crush to himself, but it was hard with someone as affectionate as Gladio.

The touches, according to the books he'd read, were downright flirtatious. And Ignis himself wasn't innocent of it either. He never pulled away. He let it linger. He leaned into the sexual innuendo that easily fell from their lips in private conversation. He wouldn't look away immediately if Gladio caught him staring.

It was more than just at this party. This was their relationship 24/7. When they had an audience, it wasn't nearly as obvious. They turned it on and off with ease. But alone? Did purely platonic friends cuddle on couches together while Gladio read aloud from his latest copy of the _Midnight and Sapphire Chronicles_?

Either Gladio was just naturally flirtatious and simply enjoyed that level of physical intimacy with a platonic friend or…

Ignis sighed into the darkness of the room.

“You're overthinking, Scientia,” he muttered to himself and sat up in bed. If he wasn't going to be able to sleep, he may as well get an early start. Perhaps he could help clean up the mess from the party. Yes, he was a guest but it would mean less work for the host and the manor staff when they returned from their New Year’s break.

Ignis got out of bed and made his way through the quiet manor. Every guest room was filled with partygoers who had been too drunk to leave safely or couldn't get a cab. Noctis and Prompto were somewhere around here.

He climbed the stairs to the party room and stopped dead at the threshold.

“Ahh. It would appear you had the same idea,” Ignis said. His heart was sure to tear from his chest and do a jig on the coffee table.

Gladio looked up from closing a huge bag of trash. He was in his pajamas. Thankfully, in a shirt but it was so tight and showed every single curve if his impressive musculature anyway.

“Iggy, what are you doing up?”

Ignis stood there and raked his hands through his loose, flat hair. “I couldn't sleep any longer.”

“Me either.”

“Mind if I help?”

“You're a guest, so yeah I mind.” Gladio dumped the bag of trash in a corner where at least 10 identical bags were. He put his hands on his muscular hips and surveyed the room. It was nearly spotless save for stray wine glasses, articles of clothing, and decorations. “I'm done anyway.”

“I suppose so. I'll leave you to it, then.” Ignis started his retreat but Gladio called out.

“Hey, want some coffee?”

“Isn't it a bit early?”

“You and I both know you ain't going back to sleep anyway.” Gladio flashed one of his charming grins.

Ignis looked away, face hot. “You know me so well. I’ll prep the coffee in the kitchen.”

“I’ll join you in a sec.”

In the kitchen, Ignis busied himself with making coffee for them. He was just pouring the hot, delicious liquid into two mugs when Gladio announced his presence.

He wrapped his arms around him from behind and spoke deliciously close to his ear.

“Smells good.”

Ignis nearly dropped the coffee pot. Gladio wasn’t wearing anything under those pajamas if the pressure against his ass was any indication. For a second, he leaned into Gladio’s embrace, then he remembered himself. He swatted Gladio’s arm and the man released him. “Surely, you’re not still drunk.”

“Nah, I just like freaking you out.”

“Right. That will be on your tombstone.” Ignis picked up both mugs, turning around to hand one to Gladio.

His friend had a wicked gleam in his eyes. Cheeky devil. Perhaps Ignis was wrong, and Gladio truly didn’t think anything of his behavior. Or maybe he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. Well, he was determined to get to the bottom of it henceforth. Today. This far and no further.

Gladio took both mugs from Ignis and headed into the smaller living room which doubled as a library. Gladio put the mugs down on the coffee table, turned on the fireplace with the remote and sat on the couch, pulling a thick red blanket from the back of it.

Ignis and Gladio had spent many days in this very room, curled up on the couch together watching movies or reading in their free time. Often, Ignis would stretch his legs out over Gladio’s lap. Now that the days were colder, they’d been spooning on the couch or tangled up in one another in some other inventive way. Wildly inappropriate, Ignis thought in hindsight, but he loved being in Gladio’s protective embrace.

Typically he thought little of it, but now he hesitated. After that chaste kiss last night, he didn’t know where they stood, and this seemed like a bad idea. But Gladio looked at him expectantly with those sultry amber eyes of his, and Ignis was always weak when it came to the young Shield.

_What would he do with that information if he knew he could have his way with me?_

Ignis joined him on the couch. Gladio draped the blanket over both of them as they sat side by side, nearly sharing a single cushion despite the large couch being more than enough for men of their sizes. Ignis retrieved his mug and enjoyed the heat sinking into his fingers. He took a couple of sips and closed his eyes.

“This is quite good. Is this imported?”

“From Altissia.” He felt Gladio shift and heard him pick up his mug from the table. He kept his eyes closed as he took a few more sips, and he could _sense_ rather than see Gladio’s gaze boring into the side of his face. “Mind if I stretch out?”

“Go ahead. I’ll move to the armchair,” Ignis said. And he started to stand, but Gladio wasn’t having that. He pulled Ignis down with him; careful not to slosh his coffee, Ignis let him.

It wasn’t an uncommon position for them. Gladio propped up against the arm of the couch, while Ignis rested between his legs, back to his chest. They’d been doing this one for months now, and the intimate positioning was never questioned.

After a bit of adjusting for comfort, Ignis pulled the blanket over them both and rested against Gladio’s chest, his head coming up right under Gladio’s chin. “Comfortable?”

“You know it,” Gladio said, calm and collected. The epitome of casual. His own mug was left abandoned on the table. Gladio was never much of a coffee drinker.

They sat like that in silence for a few minutes while Ignis sipped his coffee and enjoyed the warmth and sensation of being nestled in Gladio’s big, strong arms and between those big powerful thighs. At 6 feet tall, Ignis wasn’t a small or feeble man by any stretch of the imagination, and yet Gladio still made him feel utterly small by comparison. He liked it.

His friend had one hand resting on Ignis’ abs beneath the blanket and the other resting above the blanket, idle. Ignis held on to his coffee mug more for a lifeline than actually wanting to finish the drink so fast.

“Gladiolus?”

“Yeah? Full name, huh? Am I in trouble?”

“No. I was wondering what your resolutions are.”

Gladio chuckled and the sound vibrated against Ignis’ back. “I kinda feel the same way you do about them, Iggy. But I did make a couple.”

“If you wish to divulge them, I’m all ears.”

“Well one of them I already did. The other is just to read 250 books this year.”

“Only 250?”

“I figured 350 was overdoing it.”

Ignis smiled to himself. Gladio was a voracious and open-minded reader who read everything from thick tomes on historical figures to tawdry romance novels where mortal characters had love affairs with the Astrals. “Good luck, my friend. So, what did you already do?”

Gladio didn’t respond. His hand disappeared from the top of the blanket and the next thing Ignis knew, Gladio’s thick fingers were combing through his hair, sending a tantalizing trail of sensations through his scalp. He couldn’t help himself, he leaned into it, biting his lip. The electronic fireplace crackling and popping was the only sound.

Could it possibly be that his resolution was to make his feelings known to Ignis?

They were best friends. If Ignis was wrong about it, they’d recover from it. No harm done. Maybe Gladio was waiting on Ignis to return the sentiment. Kissing him was quite bold. Surely he knew Ignis would dwell on it before reacting one way or the other. Perhaps that was why Gladio had acted completely normal after the New Year’s kiss as if it had never happened.

Or maybe it truly did mean nothing to him but mere tradition and a bit of silliness.

Enough of this. He had to know. He couldn’t abide ambiguity.

“What are we doing, Gladiolus?”

“I’d say we’re hanging out, but I don’t think that’s what you’re getting at. Elaborate, yeah?”

He sank into Gladio’s warmth, drawing his knees up just a little closer to his chest to prop the cup on them. “In theory, traditionally speaking, the new year is about reassessing our lives and making new goals or reaffirming them for the next 365 days, in order to create a life we are happy to be living. To cast away the bowlines and sail into the future. To rise up and meet new challenges head-on. To take risks in order to reap great rewards. Correct?”

Gladio’s fingers grazed his ears as he toyed with his hair. His touch slid from his ear to the side of his neck and then to his collarbone. He traced idle circles around on sensitive flesh. Ignis’ toes curled under the blanket at Gladio’s gentle touch and a surge of desire lanced through to where he was growing hard in his pajamas. His mug shook a little in his hands.

“Yeah, I agree with that.” Gladio’s other arm tightened around his waist, drawing him in deeper into the warm cocoon Gladio had created for him.

Ignis wasn’t one for direct confrontation. He loathed it and preferred to be strategic, coy, or passive aggressive about things to get what he wanted. But none of those things would work here. He had to be straightforward, even if he was terrified.

He sat up, causing Gladio to lose his grip. He managed to place his coffee cup on the coffee table without disrupting their positioning too much. In those few moments, he allowed himself to take a breath and steady himself.

He settled back into Gladio’s arms. The Shield now slid both arms around Ignis’ waist beneath the covers. “You kissed me last night.”

“I did.” Gladio’s tone was even as if he were bracing himself.

Ignis inhaled, staring into the dancing flames of the fireplace. “It wasn’t merely for the New Year’s tradition, was it?”

“Yeah,” Gladio said. Ignis felt his chest expand and compress in a sigh. “It wasn’t.”

“Why?”

Gladio chuckled in disbelief. “Why do you let me touch you like this? Why do we dance around each other, flirting and shit and pretend like there’s nothing going on between us? Look at us right now. Two grown-ass men holding each other like _this_. Friends don’t do this, Iggy. You know it. I know it.”

“So last night was…..”

“My resolution.”

“Oh.”

“We’re a couple of idiots.”

Ignis started to make a joke but his words got caught in his throat because Gladio’s hand traveled back up into his hair. He lifted some of Ignis’ hair from his neck and then Ignis felt warm lips against his neck.

Ignis’ eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. He leaned into it, exposing his neck more. Gladio took the invitation eagerly, tongue and lips teasing a very sensitive spot on his neck. A very soft moan escaped him. His heart was beating so fast he was sure he’d pass out.

Gladio’s kisses on his neck continued as his other had started exploring. His hand was warm and pleasant as it slid under Ignis’ shirt and caressed his flesh. “Can I?”

“You can…” Ignis hissed out just before Gladio’s palm grazed his nipples. “Gladiolus…”

“Am I in trouble?”

“I fear you may be…but in the best possible way...”

He sank into Gladio’s touch as the man grew more daring. His hands slid down further, ghosting over Ignis’ thighs. He adjusted his seating position, opening his legs just a little more. He wouldn’t dare say it, but he knew Gladio would get the hint.

And get it he did. Another moan escaped Ignis. Gladio’s big hand engulfed him through his pants, palming him, stroking over his pajamas.

“Yes…” Ignis moaned through clenched teeth.

Gladio’s breathing was faster now, puffs of air on his neck and ear as he licked and teased his earlobe. Just as Ignis’ self-control was shredding, Gladio released him and slid his hand back up to a more neutral location.

Frustration bloomed in Ignis. “Why did you stop? I didn’t tell you to stop.”

Gladio chuckled warmly. “I just wanted to tell you something before we continued.”

“This better be good.”

“I’m in love with you.”

“Bloody hell, I wasn’t expecting _that._ ” Ignis sat up suddenly and turned enough so he could see Gladio’s face. His friend’s eyes smoldered in the firelight. “Love? You’re in _love_ with me? I thought you simply had a crush.”

Panic crossed Gladio’s face. “Too much, too soon? We can pretend I didn’t say that.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, Gladiolus.” Ignis pushed away his logical, cautious mind and crawled on top of the larger man, nestling between his legs where his hardness was very apparent. Gladio wrapped around him and cupped the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss.

His lips were warm and soft, tender, tentative. Ignis parted his lips to allow him access as the kiss deepened, tasting of coffee and lust. It wasn’t hasty; it was slow and indulgent as if they had all the time in the world. As if they weren’t in a house full of drunk sleeping guests who could happen upon them at any moment. His mind rushed with the possibilities, but he managed to silence himself with the help of Gladio’s expert tongue.

In one smooth motion, without breaking contact, Gladio managed to  flip them over. Ignis found that he preferred the feeling of Gladio’s heavy body pinning him to the couch.

His hands traveled under Gladio’s shirt, stroking his back as their kiss grew heated. Gladio’s hand cupped the back of his head while the other traveled his body, waking him up in ways he never knew. He blushed hard, smiling against Gladio’s mouth, warring with his two halves — the part that desperately wanted this and the part that couldn’t believe he was letting this happen when they had their duties to contend with.

Gladio was thick and hard up against his thigh. He angled so that his own throbbing erection brushed his, which elicited a deep, rumbling groan from his partner. He trembled at the sound, wanting to hear more of that.

They would have a _lot_ of ground to cover.

Gladio broke the kiss, looking down at him with such softness and care that Ignis felt like crying. If only for a second. “You OK? This is kinda fast. Don’t want you to feel weird.”

Ignis nodded, blushing furiously. “It is going to feel quite weird, regardless. I’m making out with my best friend for the first time. We’ve already surpassed weird.”

“Good point.”

“Chop chop. More kissing, less talking.”

Gladio snorted and removed Ignis’ glasses. The world became softer and blurry, but Ignis didn’t mind. Gladio was close enough that he was crystal clear. They went back to it with just the crackling fireplace as their soundtrack.

They broke again. Ignis smiled up at Gladio. “Let’s take this to your room, yes?”

Gladio’s mouth fell open. “That’s pretty damn fast, Iggy. I mean I ain’t gonna complain but…”

Ignis shook his head and cupped the side of Gladio’s cheek, stroking his beard. “Hold your bloody chocobos. One thing at a time. I simply mean a bed would be more conducive to passionate kisses. We have the rest our lives for all _that_.”

“The rest of our lives. I like the sound of that.”

 

 

 

> **Amicitia Manor —  2:00 p.m. —  New Year’s Day**

Gladio woke up with Ignis in his arms. The sun was up, but his room was perfectly dark thanks to black-out curtains. He had no idea if guests were still in the manor of if they’d all made their exits. He was sure Iris was up and about, but he was glad she’d left him alone. She probably figured he had a woman in his bedroom.

What would she say if she knew that it was Ignis?

He still couldn't believe it was real himself. And yet, Ignis was stirring awake next to him, hair mussed, a bruise on his neck where Gladio had gotten a little carried away. They didn’t have sex, and that was fine. Gladio was going to meet Ignis wherever he was and they’d walk this new path of their relationship together.

The first clue that Ignis was awake was that he _purred_ happily and smooshed himself closer to Gladio, draping a leg over Gladio’s. His fingers gently stroked Gladio’s naked chest. He stirred in his pants but ignored it. One day, Ignis would know just how much power he had over Gladio, but today the Shield would behave himself.

“What time is it?” Ignis asked softly. “And good morning.”

“You don’t wanna know what time it is. You’ll hate yourself.”

At that, Ignis sat up and reached over Gladio to grab his cell phone from the bedside table. “Nearly 3 p.m. How could you let us sleep this late?”

Gladio grinned and pried Ignis’ phone from his grip and placed it back on the side table. He pulled Ignis down for a smooch, which Ignis gave him. He stroked Ignis’ back soothingly and guided him back onto the bed. “Relax. It isn’t like we had plans anyway.”

“Sure I did. I was going to maximize this ‘free’ day and get a lot of work done. I would be ahead of my busy schedule. I was going to — “

Gladio stopped Ignis’ words with a kiss. He cupped either side of Ignis’ face and kissed him hard, sliding his tongue into his mouth. He didn’t let up until both of their bodies were on fire. Ignis looked at him with darkened eyes and flared nostrils. “I….”

“What were you saying about doing work crap?”

“You win this round.”

Gladio drew Ignis closer to him and kissed the top of his forehead. “Noct and Prompto are gonna lose their shit when they find out about us. Oh shit, and King Regis. Dad. Iris. Everyone’s gonna lose their shit.”

“I’m sure they can keep their bowels in check at the revelation.”

Gladio guffawed, he laughed hard for a good minute, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back against the pillow. When he calmed down, Ignis was watching him with a soft smile on his face. So soft that Gladio felt just a little self-conscious and choked up. It was a rare thing to see Ignis like this. Deconstructed, soft, vulnerable. _Open._

“I love you, Gladiolus.”

Gladio smiled. He blinked back tears that threatened to spring into his eyes. Damn it, he was so weak when it came to Ignis.  “You have good taste.”

“Don’t make me dump you mere hours into our relationship.” Ignis’ words were sharp, but his kiss was soft and loving. His long, thin fingers traced Gladio’s jaw.

“Happy New Year, Iggy.”

“The happiest of new years, it would seem. Happy New Year.”

“Wanna make out some more?”

“Absolutely. Is that even a real question?”

Gladio gathered Ignis into his arms, rolling on top of him and throwing the sheets over them. They melted into one another. Gladio savored each touch, each caress, each kiss as if it would be their last. He took great pleasure in slowly breaking Ignis apart, relishing those quiet, breathy moans and whispers of his name.

Oh hell yes, he could get used to this.

The pair had no idea what the new year would bring, but they would face it together.  As they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in a review. I love hearing back from readers. Feel free to flail and scream.
> 
> May 2018 be good to you. 
> 
> Check out my other romantic Brotherood-era fics 
> 
> [ Finish What We Started](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12919974)
> 
> [ Put Your Lips Like This ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12328623)


End file.
